darthfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:What constitutes excessive userpage edits?
Check out the log from COB #2 to see how far we got with this before sending it here. I personally would like to emphasize that Darthipedia is "the fun Star Wars wiki" and, while we should discourage the MySpacification of Darthipedia, we should also be inviting to users who are having fun. And who are also funny. Gonk ([[User talk:Gonk|''Gonk!]]) 02:01, 30 December 2007 (UTC) *Making a funny userpage should, in my mind, not be a users only contribution to the wiki. And, like Gonk said, we should discourage the MySpacification of Darthipedia. I think that if a person has 50 userpage edits and just 60 or 70 total edits that this person is spending to much time working on their userpage. I feel that just locking a persons userpage (or blocking the user) might not be the best way to handle excessive userpage edits because we are "the fun Star Wars wiki". I think a user that spends all or most of his time on his userpage should receive a number of warnings before an admin locks their userpage. I also think we should not lock someone’s userpage before they have had at least two or three warnings and have been contributing to the wiki for at least two or three weeks. A lot of new users tend to use their userpage to "experiment" before they start working on articles, so I think we should include a link to our Base Delta Zero testing page in our warnings. Only after a user has clearly ignored multiple warnings should their userpage be locked, first for a few days and if they still ignore the warnings after those few days their page can be locked for a week or two weeks. And only if they still ignore those warnings after their userpage has been locked and unlocked several times should we consider blocking a user. I also think we should give a user that has been warned time to contribute to "real" articles before we lock their userpage, if a user has shown that he is really trying to follow our policy we should not lock their userpage. --[[User:Jedimca0|'Jedimca0']](Do or Do Not, There is No Try) 18:54, 30 December 2007 (UTC) *Yeah! [[User:Madclaw|'Madclaw']] Madness?....This is Ordo! 19:07, 30 December 2007 (UTC) *Jedimca0 raises some excellent points, and I'm in agreement with what he's stated. If there is a policy drawn up with those points on it, I don't see any reason why I wouldn't support it. [[User:Greyman|'Greyman']](Paratus) 17:36, 6 January 2008 (UTC) *good idea Jedimca0! [[User:Hunterj|'Hunterj']] [[User_talk:Hunterj|'Hunterj's Palace']] 18:58, 6 January 2008 (UTC) **Per everyone else, good idea Jedi. supergeeky1 is pleased. 'supergeeky1' '24-Hour Darth Hotline' 10:54, 8 January 2008 (UTC) **What he said. 'AdmirableAckbar' (Talk)( ) (I don't like you!)(I don't like you!) 13:51, 9 January 2008 (UTC) ***This looks pretty unanimous. Let's add this to DP:NOT. 'Gonk' ([[User talk:Gonk|''Gonk!]]) 12:33, 12 January 2008 (UTC) ****And by "let's," I meant "someone other than me." But fine. ;) Tell me what you think; I was kinda tired when I wrote this, so... Gonk ([[User talk:Gonk|''Gonk!]]) 22:40, 30 January 2008 (UTC) *****Hmmm... If you had said: "Jedimca0 add your idea to DP:NOT," I would have done it... I thought "let's," meant "Gonk will add it." :P I checked it and it looks good. --[[User:Jedimca0|'Jedimca0''']](Do or Do Not, There is No Try) 10:07, 31 January 2008 (UTC)